


Incongruous

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Grelliam, Meta, Other, Reapings, Tension, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, Unfortunate souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How sad it is, to be cursed with the unbearable closeness of one who does not love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incongruous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).



> tumblr word prompt: _cagamosis - an unhappy marriage_.

William rolls his eyes when the woman dies, because he knows what’s coming. It’s not the cinematic record—muddled by domestic scenes, troubling moments of hatred and doubt—but Grell. 

“Lovely,” Grell sighs, and she’s there at his side, watching.

William tenses; the spark of the film reel flashes bright in his vision, and a splash of blood against his glasses causes him to jump.

He surreptitiously wipes it away before Grell can notice; how could she, anyway, being that she’s already waxing poetic about the murder-suicide before them.

“How truly tragic, to have such a miserable life. How sad it is, Will, to be cursed with the unbearable closeness of one who does not love you.”

They listen to the hum of the reel; William documents in his ledger as Grell watches, transfixed. It’s a sad story; an arranged marriage for social status, replete with forbidden loves, secrets, slaps across the face. It’s dramatic.

William digs the point of his quill into the page, staining parchment with the vitriol of his final punctuation.

Grell’s breath in is his ear. She sighs. “Frighteningly sad, is it not? At least you and I are together, to witness this wretched, pathetically human moment.”

William closes the ledger; it disappears, sent forth for review on a sterile, passionless plane. “Pathetic, indeed,” he murmurs.

There is blood upon the ground, two bodies twisted in the spill.

William reaches out and wraps his arm around Grell’s waist, waits for the moment during which he hears her gasp close to his ear. Just like that, he retracts; just like that, it’s over.

“Very well then,” William says, in reference to a reap well done, and then he is gone, leaving Grell to collect herself in empty silence before she follows, oddly triumphant, back to their plane.


End file.
